The Dead Angel
by SoraAndRiku4Ever
Summary: Riku, Axel and Leon move from Destiny Islands into a new home. But on the same day they move in, they find out something improbable. Having there worlds turned upside down, with love, drama and mystery added in, can some new & old friends help them out?


**Writers Notes:**** Ok, so this is my very first story, so it might be crapy. Anyway, this is a Kingdom Hearts O.C sort of story. ( I only have 3, so please don't complain. lol.)** **And, if it makes some of you feel better, I will somewhere in the near future have a bunch of Yaoi story's! ( YESSS I LOVE YAOI! It's just kinda hard to write....lmao XD ). Plus, This might turn out to be a yaoi one too! But I'm still thinking bout that... Shot I'm not staying to the ideal subject. My story. Lol I think I have a low attention span. ( Oh LOOK there's a bird! Or a cat! Or...what the hell is that? O lol j.k ) So, like was gonna be a chapter before this, but I didn't really think I needed it all that much...** **But, if your interested, I could mail it to you. Just, somehow ask for my e-mail k ? =D**

** Pairings:**** ...I was gonna do a and thingy, but I really don't wanna do that anymore. So, I probably doing a SoraxRiku and AxelxRoxas pairs. There will also be ZexionxDemyx, CloudxLeon and... the rest I haven't thought of... If you have any, please suggest them. :D**

**And, if you want me to make the second chapter, please review and tell! Have fun! =3**

The Voice....

His head was leaning on the passenger side window and as his bright aqua/mint green eyes scanned the scenery zoom by, not changing that much. There was just a bunch of green tall trees in the back ground of a vast grassy field. A frown formed on his lips. The teenage boy fairly long impressive silver hair that went down to his shoulder blades, as his bangs were in his face, but only reached the end of his nose. His skin was a porcelain kind of color, which was a very rare skin tone to see where he lived. A sigh pasted his pasty lips, in thought of moving. He really didn't like the idea. He had to leave Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Sophie and Reno. All of them were his best friends, and his only friends. There weren't that many teenagers at his island, Destiny Islands, but he loved them all so much. Not literally though. But they were the only ones that didn't act like jerks. It was all his adopted fathers fault. A.k.a., Leon. He just _had _to find work in a totally different place didn't he?...Riku gave up after words though, thinking that its not that bad, Leon doesn't even say anything. He just acts like a freaking living rock. Unlike his twin brother -Axel- he seems to be a broken record that doesn't skip, but just keeps going on and on and on...As for now? Axel was being a good little boy. Or at least thats what he had thought.

" Hey Riku? Why do you look sad? Is it because we moved? Because you left all of your friends to a whole new and different place? That you have to become popular at the new high school? Which reminds me were gonna have to wear uniforms, are you sad cause of that? Or maybe cause" -Riku interrupted his annoying brother, who was bugging him from behind, for no reason at all. He could tell by the tone of his stupid voice. Isn't he the one who's a couple seconds older? Like, what the hell. He acts like hes a eight year old brat.

" No, Axel. I am not sad. Just annoyed by _you._ Now, shut up." Riku rubbed his throbbing head. That dumbass...

" Fine then." Axel said this in a very snobby sort of way that made Riku want to strangle him. Hes such a bastard!  
Axel emerald eyes flickered like cats to Leon. Poor Leon...

" Hey Leon~? How much longer~?" Axel tried to ask in a innocent manner, but it ended up sound whinny. Leon grunted at Axel's question as the car came to a sudden halt.  
" Where here."

Riku practically jumped out of the midnight black van and stared in awe. In front of him was the most humongous paper white mansion, he had ever saw. It was old looking, but still very delightful. It had a awfully big amount of windows on it. There was cheery trees in the front yard along with a vast pond. There drive way was a dirt one, but it was the kind were you drive into it, and it leads into a circle type thing. The nice-looking large milky white wooden door, was surprisingly new. They must have replaced it. But other than that... oh what the windows are new too. Drop-dead-dazzling bright aqua eyes stayed glued on the house. As Riku trailed behind Leon, he pealed his eyes off of the home, to the pond. It had an eerie aura flouting around it. And the way the water was crystal clear made it all the more dead like. Riku couldn't seem to take look away. As if he were in a trance...

" Riku you comin'?" Axels voice brought him back to reality. One of Axel's short bright red brows raised at Riku. He turned to Axel, and his eye lids narrowed, or that's what you could see beneath all of his silky silver hair. He quickly shook his head and answered Axel wearily.

" Yeah, yeah I'm coming..." After Riku entered the new spectacular home ( Or as Axel would call it, the 'magical mansion'), into the immense living room with furniture that looked four or five years old. The staircase at the end of the room looked like one from a castle, it was as glossy as a brand new car. The marble looked perfectly polished. It creamy color was as clear as the water in the pond. Riku peered at the three doors at the very top of the awfully wide staircase. Just as he was about to take a single step, Axel whipped past him and charged toward the middle door. Riku blinked. Okay then... moving along now... Riku wanted to check out the other door to the left (his favorite direction ), as Leon helped the movers get everything inside.  
As soon as the silverette made it a step or two before the ''hall way'' part of the stairs, there was a crash. Riku had a scowl visible on his face. Stupid Axel.

" God damnit Axel, did you break something already?" Riku tone was surely not a happy. Not a happy one at all. His handsome eyes were very a scary manner, at the gigantic white door Axel was behind. Did he _always_ have to do stuff like that? Riku felt like he was babysitting a phyco child with major ADD problems ( not that people with ADD are as bad as Axel) It was so helpless...  
A certain red spiky haired brother pocked his head out of the door with confusion written all over his tanned face. His lime green eyes were confused ( just like his face...), and he looked almost like he was being blamed that he robbed a popular bank with everyone watching.

"I though you had broken somethin' RiRi."  
Axel's odd answer made everything more weird. Riku started thinking. 'He thought it was... _me_? Since when did _I _break or do anything I'm not suppose to do? I'm 17 for the love of god...'

"Okay first, I only made it to the top of the stairs how am I gonna break anything? And second, when did I ever do something that childish?" Riku stated smugly and angerly at Axel. Axel just merely shock his head sadly, and when Riku saw this awful action of his twin brother, he was going to bit Axels head off. And made sure it hurt. A lot. As if Leon could read Riku's actions in his own head, there adopted father came stumbling through the huge carved door with so many boxes, they were as high as his head, that he probably see as well as a bat.

" Stop sittin' around on your ass's and help me and the movers. " Leon commanded roughly at Axel and Riku. Riku raised his eye brows. ' So the rock talks...interesting...' Heaving a over dramatic sigh, Riku started jogging out of the house. Better get it done sooner then later right?

_**X.o.x.O.x.o.I.o.x.O.x.o.X  
**_

Six dreadfully painful hours of moving a variety sized and colored boxes, furniture and useless things after, Leon, Riku and Axel were fond laying peacefully and relaxed out side resting, taking in all the scenery around them, the sounds of the bird singing enchanting songs of there own, the sent of fresh cherry blossoms in the air and the cool coaxing breeze that ruffled through there hair. Now there is a pleasant break. Riku sat up slowly and stretched his awfully stiff arms. Yawning in the process, Riku feel back to the ground, sighing as if he just let go of a big bourdon. Blinking his drop dead gorgeous aqua eyes closed, he let his mind take over. Thoughts of his old island invaded it. Flash back of him and Sora having races, trying to build a raft, finding the Secret Place, and meeting Kairi flashed before the young alluring teens shut eyes. He missed it. Really, really, _really _bad... But, he knows that no madder how much he misses it, there not moving back anytime soon. It is just not happening. Sighing a more sadder sigh this time around, Riku opened his bright attractive aqua orbs again. Sitting up for a second time, Riku gracefully stands up and mutely walk into the fair white mansion. Listening to his feet 'clank' against the faded colored wooden floor, he moved his feet faster so he can go move into his new room, and make it feel like his old home. Maybe then it will feel less... different. Yes, that sounds right.  
Nodding to himself Riku rushed up the shiny honey marble staircase to the top, turned to the left, ran about seven feet and reached the grand bedroom entrance. Studying the door carefully, Riku came to the thoughtful conclusion that the door was real ghost like. It had carvings in each corner, a light sea teal color, in a vine kind of pattern. In the center was the same color of viney design, but it was a enormous heart that had lots of curves. Hovering his right hand above the metallic purely golden door handle, then gripping it, Riku braced himself in case anything jumped out at him ( Mainly bats, spiders, moths etc.), he carefully twisted it in slow motion. That was until a body fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Growling in the back of his throat, Riku glared at his attacker, only to have smothering anger boil inside of him. Axel smiled nervously, and scratched the back of his head, feeling tense. For some strange reason, Riku's eye color changed with his moods. Only if they were a big mood swing though. Anyway, they were now a evil bright blizzard blue. Axel visibly shuddered under the devilish eyes.

" Hehe... Hey RiRi did you know that your being real nasty little boy lately right? I think it started after we decided to move... You should find someone to soften you- or make you way~ more sweeter. Or you may just turn into Satan himself." Axel chuckled at his younger brothers more angrier expression, cause he had crimson red cheeks, which made him appear to be blushing.

" Stop calling me RiRi you dumbass! I hate that damn nick name." Riku hissed at Axel harshly, and shuffed him off of him.  
' Stupid moron...he can go die in a hole for all I could care... and who said I wanted to go out with anyone anyway? I'm perfectly fine single...' Axel got up cat-like and trained his eyes on the ghostly looking door. Pointing a long tanned finger at the object, Axel asked, already guessing what the answer is,

" Where you gonna go in there my little duckling?" Axel smirked as Riku grumbling under his breath about something along the line of, ' Little duckling my ass...' Riku, also sticking his eye sight toward the direction his spiky haired brother was, sighed and helped himself stand up right.

"...Yeah. Its going to be my new room." The divine young teen, now placing his pale right hand on the door handle flickering his wrist to hear it click open quickly. Swinging it forward, two sets of bewitching eyes peaked around the beautiful metallic powder blue walled bedroom. Inside was a queen sized bed, with fluffy sparkly sapphire blankets and pillows. The far right and left corners directly across from them, had a grand white piano and desk. Stepping in more, Riku found himself gawking at a breathtaking window seat, and view. The actual seat on the window was quite vast, you could imagine two full grown men laying horizontal on it. The window itself though, was clear as the sky at day. There was not a smug on it at all.  
Axle whistled, overly impressed. It was close to being fully perfect. The bad perk, was of course, the temperature. It was dreadfully cold, and eerie feeling. Someone who didn't were the proper clothing would most likely get sick.  
Well Riku, it sure is beauteous, but polar bears could live in here. Maybe you'll turn into a popsicle..." Giggling evilly to himself Axel thought of what Riku would look like as a popsicle. He paused in thought. Then he burst out laughing his heart out.

" You sure...would look... FUNNY!!!" Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he stiffened a laugh and faced Riku, who was totally ignoring him by adventuring around the almost blank room.  
Riku picked up a few pieces of paper that had midnight black handwriting in a dairy entry type of deal. The neatly written curvy and loopy writing across the page was faded. And the sheet was no doubt old, because of the way it was as yellow as a banana and crinkled to hell. Switching to the next paper, Riku blinked in confusion at the black and white picture. A brilliantly beautiful young teen girl was in there front yard, sitting under a tree with another girl, that looked almost identical to her, was sleeping peacefully slightly smiling in her sleep.

" Hey whatcha got there Riku~?" Axel easily snatched the paper and picture from Riku's grip and squinted at it.  
'Of corse he is trying to read the god damn dairy entry only because its on the top. Axel is so simple minded, Im surprised he didn't fail school completely...' Riku thought that while trying to claim the stuff back from Axel. But Axel, being as stubborn as he is, lifted above his head and peered at the two girls. Riku swiftly ( somehow) reached the papers and ripped them out of his big hands.  
Mumbling something unnecessary under his breath, Riku inserted them into a drawer.

" Riku you naughty boy, where did you nab those pics of those too superly attractive girls? " Axel did a wolf whist and laughed at Riku gapping at him.

" What the hell Axel? You _saw _me get the picture from the desk. Stop being so sick minded. And where the heck would I get a old picture like _that?_ " Riku angerly snapped at the spiky red head and stormed out of his room planning on getting his things and moving in while slamming the door so hard that you could hear the house shake a bit. Axel winced.  
There was silence for two or three painful seconds before the glossy door came swinging open, extremely forcefully, with a steaming Riku behind it. His face was realitivly calm, and his eyes blizzard blue again, but his mind was on rage, and his voice was very unhappy.

" Get out of my room. Now." He sort of sounded like a mad Leon, Axel thought to himself. Sighing, Axel slumped over dramatically and dragged his feet all the way out of the room. After out, Riku nearly cracked the handle by squeezing it so hard, then luckily he never pulled the door right from its hinges after slamming it. Grunting, Riku passed Axel proudly and raced to his supplies outside.

_**X.o.x.O.x.o.I.o.x.O.x.o.X  
**_

That evening, the air had cooled, and the birds cheerful songs turned into the owls sorrowful 'whoing', and the miniature family had finished setting up there room and putting everything in there special order. Now, the two opposite twins were sitting on there black leather couch, and Leon on a navy blue lazy boy chair to the far left. With an enormous t.v. in front of them, Axel was babbling about absolutely nothing at all, Riku was blankly watching the show that was one, while Leon was reading a hard covered book with the words in melting letters, ' True Ghost Stories.' Axel huffs out of no where and Riku turned to him, to his right.

" What's up with you now? Try not to get your panties in a knot. Jezz. " Riku cockily said to Axel, who seemed a little beyond shocked. Riku blinked once, then twice. Cocking his head to the side slightly in confusion, Riku watched the fiery red haired teen go wide eyed. The silverette chucked lightly.

" WOW~!! RIKU YOUR NORMAL AGAIN!!" Axel screamed like a giddy school just saw her crush, and pinned Riku to the couch. Leon peeked up from his book, seeing what all the commotion was all about, then just shrugged and went back to reading. Riku wiggled under Axel's heavy weight then puffed a frustrated breathe. Axel throw his big arms around Riku, embracing him.  
" Awww I got my Riku back!!" Riku sighed, knowing he would not win. He thought he was  
suppose to mad at the stupid pyro. Guess Axel didn't let that happen for long...

" What do you mean I'm back? I've been here the whole entire time. No off of me moron." The sound of his brothers weight came lifted, with a tiered out Riku left. Giggling like a maniac Axel sprang from the his seat to a few feet away from the couch. He ran around circles and Riku stared in disbelieve then quietly laughed. Leon's two dark brown eye brows rose in a questioning manner at Riku, but the boy only shrugged.  
Laughs of sheer joy and gleefulness could be heard through out the mansion ( courtesy of Axel), until the owner suddenly fell asleep. Riku chose that it would be a good idea to go to bed too, feeling weary from all the intense activity. Getting a drink of water before sleeping, bright oceanic ords danced around the kitchen, trying to remember where everything was. It had a peach colored island, and walls. There was a fairly large gray pearl table, and wooden seats. The counter Riku was leaning against at the moment was a twirl of black and peach. It was a weird combination, but it was still easy on the eyes. There was a regular fridge, dishwasher, stove and cabinets to the right. Across from him was the island, and a window.  
When Riku had most of it memorized, he moved along to the lovely living room with a reading Leon, thinking he would pace up the stairs, throw himself in bed, and have a rather decent dream, but that all came crashing down like a house on fire after he heard it. He froze in mid step, as did Leon held the page in his hand in shock. Beads of sweat made there way down Riku's forehead.  
" Leon, please tell me that that's Axel playing piano so well..." Riku trembled a tad, from his father giving him a look that clearly said no. The painfully eerie piano music had a rhythm which would make children cry. It was so sorrow filled, Riku felt like he and his compact family just killed the most innocent, most purely good, person ever. A ping of guilt rushed through him. Again. And again. His normal steady breath was now shaky and hot. Riku breathed big calming breaths, that helped a bit. That was, until the echoy voice sang alone with the sad melody, making both the silverette and brunet shudder

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more_._..."  
_  
Leon shot up like lightening from the seat, walked over to the kitchen counter graded a big butcher knife, and fearlessly strided up the pasty staircase. Riku, still dumbfounded, gaped at him them brushed his scared thoughts away and went to help Leon with whatever he was doing.

" Its coming from your room..." He whispered in a low voice that told him to confess if it was any of his doing.

" I seriously never did a thing-" Riku rushed his words having his adrenalin coarse through him like wild fire. He did however got cut off by the pleading singing coming from the other side of the door, which was the object between them and the someone on the other side. The piano music got more harsh as the song went on.

_" Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more..."_

The voice had a echo attached as the tone flowed through the house, and the voice did indeed belong to a young teen girl. Riku shivered. She sounded so hollow, only to have sadness,hurt,pain and pleadingness sink deep in the girl. The piano got soft once more, but the electricity of gloominess still hung high.

"It's a trespasser." Leon bluntly commented. Riku narrowed is eyes and laughed. Laughed hysterically. ' Anyone could have thought of that one! He's so stupid...' Riku thought sourly to himself. Leon just glared at him, putting the nob of the bedroom door and trying to pull the carved door, to only have this action in vain. Shaking it violently, Riku regained his self and spoke up, his piercing pacific aqua ords anywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

" Your funny Leon... Wait. Did you plan this?" Riku's dull voice turned snappy faster than a match being lit. Somehow he had forgotten about the unknown someone, or something in his room, for a bittersweet breathless second. Then a deadly tune made Riku's eye brows knit together. ' There's something else in her voice I can't seem to recognize...It kinda sounds like betrayal.' He watched Leon as he tried to get in. He finally gabbed the knife in-between the handle and frame, hearing a faint 'click', he ripped the door wide, and Riku saw something he thought would not be logically real. A amazingly appealing young teen sat in front of the white piano, skillfully dancing her pale tiny hands across the keys, sending the eerie music to break any sort of quietness. Riku stared at her harder, making his eyes get use to the darkness, and slowly saw the girls flawless face, black soft hair that went to her waist, and a long white silky dress flowed over her evenly. He gaped slightly. He never imagined her to look like this.

_  
__"How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me. Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night. Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me..."  
_

_  
_  
" Get Out!" Leon's strong shout brought Riku back to reality, out of his deep thoughts. The ghost stopped and slowly made her gaze toward us. Her icy gum-drop candy blue eyes widened when they landed on us. Tears weld up in the spirits eyes, and she trembled. She screamed at the top of the lungs, gaining a shattered glass cup that was on the desk. Groaning the boys cupped there ears and hunched over. She clutched were her heart was and disappeared, but sobbed a shriek before being erased into thin air,

_" I'm __**SORRY**__!! "  
_  
Everything was silent. A very, exceptionally, unwanted silence. Still trying to grasp what happened, the silver haired, and brown haired good-looking guys stared off into space. Finally getting his words together, the younger one of them wanted some answer for his question.

" Did you see that...?" Aqua orbs glanced worriedly at stormy grey ones, they looked at him strangely.

" I never saw anything. I just saw the keys on the piano moving and the glass shatter....why?" Leon asked almost bordly, as if expecting some huge monster to come jumping at them with blood all over, but not getting one.

" You didn't see that girl? She was the one playing piano!" Riku sighed getting tiered and wanting sleep right away.  
" I'm going to sleep. Good-night." Simply saying that, Riku hopped in the feathery bed, got in a comfortable spot and slipped his engaging eyes shut and toke more shorter breaths.  
" Your going to sleep in here after a ghost was in your room?" Leon raised two brown brows and looked at him with the 'what the fuck' face.

" I'll beep my boat in my broom tomorrow..." He mumbled, not getting what Leon commented because of his sudden weariness, nuzzling his nose into the sea breeze smelling pillow, then taking a ride in dream land. But he did hear one thing, one eerie quiet voice, that came out to be a soft whisper, right into his ear after Leon left.

_" Why are you alive...?"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Please review! Oh, and I hope you liked it! XD _


End file.
